


So Glad To Be Home

by Spxwn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, light fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spxwn/pseuds/Spxwn
Summary: Malec’s first time.Direct Quotes from Red Scrolls Of Magic
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 133





	So Glad To Be Home

“Lie back,” Magnus whispered at last. “Lie back, Alexander.”

Alec stretched out and Magnus felt wholly entranced. Alec’s body was beautiful and sculpted, all hard muscles, dark runes and silver-white scars. Yet it was the look in his Alexanders eyes, a look of complete unwavering trust, that made his heart ache most. Alec sighed deeply, letting his body go lax and pliant.

Alec had thought he’d be more nervous. Every time he imagined this moment, with faceless men, he’d been anxious and taught with tension, ashamed of himself and his thoughts. But he wasn’t that scared shadowhunter anymore. He trusted Magnus completely. He fixed his blue eyes on Magnus’s gold-green cat eyes and moved his arms up to clutch at the headboard.

Magnus was captivated. His young, completely innocent, shadowhunter, was, possibly, the most beautifully erotic Magnus had seen in his many years. He wished he could use his magic to stop time, to savour this moment, just him and Alexander lying together bare chests warm against each other.

“Oh, my love,” Magnus murmured, voice thick with longing. “I am so glad to be home.”

Alec smiled, softly,and Magnus bent to kiss him. It started slow and soft, a gentle press of lips. Magnus bit lightly at Alec’s plush bottom lip and Alec let out a soft ‘unnhhh’ sound.

Alec opened his mouth, kissing Magnus, like he always did, with fierce enthusiasm. Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth with a warm symphony of lips, teeth and tongue. As usual, Alec let Magnus lead, pulling his arms away from the headboard and placing one at Magnus’ neck, the other sweeping down his slender, muscled back.

As Magnus pulled away Alec let out a little disgruntled whine.

“Hush, darling. I’ve got you” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips. He moved his mouth to his neck, kissing down the column with hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. He sucked gently above Alec’s pulse point, delighting in the soft breathy moans pouring from his mouth. He smiled slightly against Alec’s neck and nipped over the forming hickey. Alec keened, his hips thrusting forward.

“Magnus,” Alec said in a soft tortured moan.

Alec’s hands trailed down Magnus’s back and cautiously he slid them down to the swell of Magnus’ ass. At this Magnus let out a soft moan, mostly from surprise. He bit down again at the junction of Alec’s shoulder. Scraping his teeth down to Alec’s pink nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, feeling Alec arch beneath him. He spent his time lapping one nipple into a stiff nub, before biting down gently.

“Fucckk, Magnus,” Alec whimpered. Whimpered and the noise sent all Magnus’s blood south. Magnus switched, giving the other nipple more attention, sucking and biting until Alec was squirming beneath him. Magnus kissed down Alec’s hard-muscled stomach, giving attention to each defined abs. He kissed at Alec’s prominent hip bones, lavishing at the dark runes that adorned them.

Alec was making the most beautiful, happy noises, his hands tugging into Magnus’s spiked hair. Magnus’s hands tugged gently at Alec’s trousers.

“Can these come off darling?”

“Please, Magnus,” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus decided that he had never heard anything more beautiful. He swiftly pulled off Alec’s jeans, thankful for the lack of complexities to Alec’s wardrobe. Underneath the trousers, Magnus wasn’t surprised to see a pair of very plain, black boxers. Alex’s wiry thighs were quivering and Magnus sucked a spot on the back of his leg, one of the only places on his body not covered in runes or scars. He kissed up his legs paying attention to a particularly sensitive spot that made Alec moan delightfully. 

“Hurryyy uppp” Alec said, in a whiny voice he’d never use in any situation aside from this.

Magnus chuckled lightly kissing up to the bottom seam of Alec’s boxers, curling his fingers in the waistband. He pulled gently, moving back slightly as Alec’s hard cock sprung free, smacking lightly against his muscled stomach.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said. It was amusing, and equally charming, that even totally naked and hard, he flushed at the praise.

Perhaps Magnus was biased, but like everything about Alec, his cock was beautiful. Thick and long- though shorter than Magnus’ own, slightly darker than the rest of his pale skin and achingly red at the tip. Alec wriggled, clearly uncomfortable, with Magnus’ gaze.

“You are so beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus said, following his statement with a kiss to the tip of Alec’s flushed cock. Magnus decided to give Alec the worlds most life-changing blowjob.

Magnus’ mouth was hot, and he sucked fervently at the mushroom head. He then relaxed his throat taking Alec deeper. Magnus moaned at the weight of Alec’s cock, revelling in the musky taste. He met Alec’s eyes as his nose buried into the sparse hair at the base of his cock. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, and Alec thrust up into the tight heat.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered.

Magnus pulled off, smiling at Alec with watering eyes.

“It’s fine darling.”

Magnus slapped Alec’s cock against his tongue three times and then started kitten licking at the tip.

“Angels, Magnus.” Alec groaned hoarsely. Alec felt blind with pleasure as Magnus wrapped his lips tight. Alec had never felt anything like it and he decided that this was his new favourite thing. Magnus came off with an obscene pop.

“Are you close?” He asked his voice gravely and thick. Alec was too far gone to talk, his throat releasing a desperate needy whimper.

“You can come, darling,” Magnus purred “We’ve got all night,”

He dove back in. Sucking hard at Alec’s cock, flattening his tongue along the length. He pulled back and sucked gently at the engorged head of Alec’s cock. Alec felt his cock hit the back of Magnus’s mouth, and as Alec looked down seeing Magnus gleaming gold eyes staring back.

Magnus could tell from the desperate whiny noises spilling from Alec’s mouth he was close. He could see the tremors racking his thighs and flexing abs. He pulled off and sucked one of his swollen balls into his mouth, before returning to the tip and swallowing down as much as he could as Alec came in his mouth with a cry.

Magnus pulled off, crawling to the top of the bed and pulled Alec’s quivering body towards him, stroking at Alec’s sweaty hair. He kissed gently at Alec’s forehead.

“You okay, darling?” Magnus asked

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus into a surprisingly sweet kiss, given situation. They kissed softly for a few moments. Alec weaving his hands in Magnus’s hair and tugging lightly. Alec had learnt that pulling at Magnus's hair got him easily worked up, and he took every opportunity to utilise that knowledge.

“Are you up for more, Alexander?” Magnus murmured against Alec’s mouth.

“Please,” Alec said sweetly.

Magnus smiled, and he kissed Alec once more.

They’d previously discussed, much to Alec’s horror, about who would do what. After much prodding and poking, Alec had muttered shyly he wanted to bottom, flushing as if Magnus was going to laugh at his answer. 

Magnus pushed Alec back down, grabbing a pillow and pushing it under Alec’s hips. He knew Alec would be more comfortable being able to see Magnus. He waved his hand and summoned lube, condoms weren’t necessary as warlocks couldn’t catch nor carry STD’s and nor could virginal shadowhunters.

“Tell me if its too much,”

Magnus gently positioning Alec’s thighs, pushing them open. He stared at his pink puckered hole and pressed an open mouth kiss to the tight muscle. He started slowly licking in wide firm strokes over Alec’s entrance. After he had Alec suitably writhing above him, he breached Alec’s hole with the tip of his tongue. Alec moaned beautifully and wiggled his ass back against Magnus’ tongue.

Alec was melting into the feeling of Magnus licking firmly into him. It was a strange and wonderful sensation, something inside him. He’d always been too scared to try this himself, knowing he’d need lube and being too afraid to purchase lubricant. He tensed slightly when a slippery lubed finger breached his hole. But the simultaneous feeling of Magnus’s hot tongue and the cool slip of lube, made Alec relax quickly. Moving in tandem with Magnus’ tongue and finger.

“Magnus, I need more,” Alec whimpered.

Magnus pushed a second finger into Alec’s hole, feeling the walls fluttering around the fingers. He waited until the walls relaxed and removed his tongue, fucking into Alec with his fingers. Magnus crooked his fingers, searching for Alec’s prostate.

Alec let out a shout as Magnus’ fingers scraped his prostate. He started a clumsy pace, fucking himself back onto Magnus’ fingers, all tension bleeding away and being replaced with hot white pleasure.

“Magnus please,” Alec practically mewled.

“What do you need, Alexander?”

“You. In me. Now. Please” Alec panted.

Magnus gently pulled his fingers from Alec’s hole. Leaning up to kiss him softly, patting at his shaking abdomen to bring back from the dawning precipice of orgasm.

Alec chased Magnus as he pulled away from him, grumbling adorably. Magnus hushed him and went to pull off his leather trousers before Alec swatted his hands away to take over. Alec was not surprised at Magnus’ being commando. He was surprised at seeing Magnus in all his golden glory.

He hadn’t seen many cocks, only brief glimpses in communal shadowhunter changing rooms, but he was sure Magnus was the biggest he’d ever seen. Magnus’ cock was large and gorgeous. Thick, long, curved, uncut and weeping at the tip. Alec let out a needy moan at the sight of it. His mouth salivating at the sheer size of it.

“In,” He whined commandingly.

Magnus slicked up his cock, pushing Alec down so he was lying back against the pillows.Alec felt the blunt head of Magnus’ cock pressing at his quivering opening. Magnus pushed into him, letting the head pop through the tight muscle. Magnus moved an inch or two before Alec’s body decided the intrusion unwelcome. He let out a pained whine, grabbing at Magnus.

“I’ve got you,” Magnus said softly, a hand caressing his cheek. “Deep breaths darling,”

So Alec tried to relax as he and Magnus entered a match of tug of war. Magnus inching in, stopping when Alec clenched tightly and then inching further when the extreme pressure subsided. When he finally bottomed out, Magnus groaned. Alec was so tight and warm his walls pulsing gently around him.

“You can move,” Alec whispered.

Magnus began at a slow, barely their pace, his body moving fluidly like a dancer. Alec decided it didn’t hurt but never did it feel great. Alec was purely overwhelmed with the feeling of being so full, full of Magnus.

On one particularly hard thrust, Alec yelled into the pillow the not good not bad feeling turning to blind pleasure.

“More, faster,” Alec said, not caring that he was starting to babble strings of nonsense into Magnus’ ear.

Magnus began to speed up until he was fucking into Alec hard. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping, and Alec’s breathy babbling. Magnus changed the angel, so he was scraping Alec’s prostate on each thrust. Alec practically screamed, his hand flying to his cock, squeezing the base tightly.

“Nuh-uh,” Magnus crooned. “Come for me, Alexander,”

Alec whimpered, his body shaking on the brink of release. Magnus grabbed Alec’s cock working him slowly as he began to spurt between them, painting their stomachs white. He continued stroking Alec through his orgasm until Alec was letting out soft mewls.

Alec pushed himself forward, kissing Magnus hard. Magnus thrust a few more times, before coming parting from the kiss to let out pleased moans. Alec whimpered at the pained-pleasure, just short of overstimulation, as Magnus came deep inside him.

Magnus pulled out, comforting Alec when he winced slightly. He then pulled a boneless Alec towards him brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead. Magnus snapped his fingers ridding them of the mess of come and lube. They tangled together, the bed covers magically floating over them. Alec let out a contented little sigh.

“You okay darling?” Magnus asked.

“I’m incredible,” Alec said, speech.

“I’m glad. I love you,”

“Love you too,” Alec slurred snuggling into Magnus's chest.

“We should do that again,” Alec murmured into Magnus’s skin, smiling when he felt the chuckle rumbling from Magnus.

“Sleep now,” Magnus said stamping the words into Alec’s skin.


End file.
